


cute sports boy

by finnsdead (Magic_Cait)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Meeting, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, i wrote this in an hour yikes, im sorry this is so short, sorry i love spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead
Summary: racetrack doesnt like changing seating arrangements. nothing good ever comes from them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i found a tumblr post about this and i immediately thought about sprace sorry

New seating arrangements terrified Race. He was given a seat very far from his best friend and knew almost no one else in the class.

He was now sitting next to a  _ very _ cute boy in a  _ very _ flattering letterman jacket. Race stole a quick glance at the boy. The name stitched on his jacket sleeve read  _ Conlon _ . Race didn’t recognize it. Why should he? He spent most of his time with Jack Kelly, and therefore knew nothing about sports. 

He did, however, know a lot about art. So, when Cute Sports Boy fell asleep, Race leaned over and drew a small flower in the corner of the boy’s open notebook. In the process, the boy had woken up. Race, out of the corner of his eye, saw the boy smile, just enough to make Race’s heart leap.

About 15 minutes later, Cute Sports Boy fell asleep again, and Race leaned over and drew a second flower on the page. The boy woke up again, glanced down at the paper, smiled a little wider than he had before, and looked up at Race, who smiled back sheepishly. They both stared at each other for a long moment before Cute Sports Boy looked away and up at the notes. Race decided that staring was a rude option and went back to his own work. 

When the bell rang, Race briefly glanced at the corner of the notebook where he doodled the flowers. He was surprised to see that the boy’s pen had found its way to that corner of the page. 

Cute Sports Boy had drawn a meadow of flowers around the two from Race.

~~

The next day, during class, Race passed a hastily scribbled note to the boy.

_ youve been compromised, cute sports boy. i know your secret. dont worry, i wont tell. _

_ -race _

The boy looked confused for a moment, but then noticed the small flower drawn on the note. He grinned and Race felt his heart melt. The boy ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbled a response, and handed it to Race.

_ thanks, cute flower boy. my name’s spot, btw. also, are u free at 7 on thursday? _

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: @/lafayelling  
> twitter: @/finns_dead


End file.
